


How Magic Entered the World

by Alex_Storm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creation Myth, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Storm/pseuds/Alex_Storm
Summary: So, Jo is a TERF. This is my quickly written and slightly sloppy take on the creation of the Wizarding world, and magic's creation formed by the love of a non-binary person and a trans woman.





	How Magic Entered the World

A long long time ago, when people just began to walk this earth, magic did not exist yet. Like fire, the possibility for magic was already present but had not yet come to fruition. The world was cold and dark, and yet, despite the planet’s cruelty human life struggled on. 

High above this world, the gods looked on. These gods were not yet the gods ‘of something’, but simply just the gods above the world. One of these, the god named Wixen, took a particular interest in humanity. Wixen would watch the humans from their place in the heavens. They were captivated by the humans’ endless strength and compassion for each other. Irregardless of danger, the humans never ceased to prove that their bonds between each other was stronger than any force on the planet. 

Wixen would watch the humans endlessly. They had a perch that they had carved from the clouds, a comfortable hollow where they could always be found. Despite all the power and might that comes of being a deity, there really is very little love offered. Wixen’s fascination with the humans came from a base desire that they had not even found a name for yet; the desire for companionship. They would watch from the clouds has humans found each other, and even through the darkness, humanity’s love was brighter than all else. 

Wixen was not the only deity with a hidden yearning; Itia, the future goddess of compassion and communication, also found herself enraptured, but not by the human’s but by Wixen themself. Itia found herself weary of the gods’ constant feasting and celebration, afterall the gods had not yet come to find a purpose and so there was little else to do but feast and shout. Once, tired of the noise, Itia left that night’s party in search of a quiet place to rest. After walking for some time, she stumbled and fell down a short embankment of clouds.   
This embankment was how Wixen had kept their nest hidden from the prying eyes of the other deities. Although history had not begun recording yet, it is theorized that Itia had the first fall of all time. Very quickly there after, she would have the second, although this was to be a fall of a different nature. 

Wixen, intrigued by the young goddess who had stumbled upon them, invited her to sit with them. That night passed in a blur for both deities; quiet conversation and the slow discovery that each found the other to be not only tolerable but quite exciting to converse with. Many nights passed like this first night, with the quiet approach of Itia to Wixen’s home and conversations. Itia grew to love humanity with the same fervor that Wixen already did, and both of them grew to fancy the other with the same passion. 

Together, both overcome with pity at the human’s desperate condition in this cold earth and with passion for each other, Wixen and Itia came together in a different way. A new joining that had never been experienced by deities before. And at the final moment of this joining, at the height of their pleasure, a new force entered into this world. Bright shining energy, bursting with potential and charged with its co-creators intentions, this energy set out and changed humanity. 

This force, as you may have guessed, is pure magic. The combination of communication and creation, an equal balance of its creators. This magic ripped through the world, infusing everything it touched with light, love, and power. The wishes of Wixen and Itia, their shared love of humanity combined to create magic, the force that would keep them alive for generations and generations to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Im going to rewrite this in a better form soon, I just needed to make my own point about trans inclusion in the wizarding world now, and what better way to do that than attributing the entire existence of magic to the love of two trans people.


End file.
